


Pine soap!

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Abby's girlfriend makes her pine soap as a little surprise!
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Pine soap!

Who would have known how much work went into making something as simple looking such as soap?

A small bar of pale green that fit into the palm of a hand took you weeks to make, not because the act of making bars itself was hard but because finding all of the ingredients had been almost impossible.

You couldn't move around very well sometimes after pushing yourself during trainee classes so you had to rely on the far too good nature of Manny's to go and look for what you needed, most of the stuff you asked him to pick up making no sense to the man.

At one point during your secret scavenger hunt into the kitchen at night Manny made a joke about how one of the women she took to bed had given him a massage using olive oil and you threatened to shove his head in the microowave if he told you the details.

Pine trees weren't too awful to find but going outside was rare and you couldn't just make excuses as to why you were shoving branches into your backpack so you had to rely on another of your friends whom you promised to make her own bar of daisy soap.

Oils to bind it together were the harder to get and it was impossible to find any decent fruit for the smell so this bar smelled like Winter with a side of Winter and it left your small oven smelling like a new car.

You must have inhaled the scent of pine so far up your nose it became stuck to your brain because you swore you had a dream about making soap the night after trying to scrub your oven clean so Abby could heat up her secret stash of old and most likely stale and expired Pop-Tarts during movie night with you.

It had been a hassle but there they were! Two whole bars that definitely looked hand-made by someone who was still a novice at the craft but that had tried their best to make something nice for someone.

Now came the best part, actually giving them to Abby as a surprise!

You waited for the blonde to return from her run with Mel and Manny, the bars inside the best and thickest kind of paper you had, folded neatly into not quite a cube and not quite a rectangle. With a click from the door to the apartment you two ended up sharing as a couple, you turned around to smile up at your girl.

"Oh, your face is such a good sight...", the frustrated sigh from the woman made you purse your lips. You knew this mission would be awkward with Abby and Mel's friendship still in limbo between tolerating one another and unable to even look at each other. You had hoped her making your relationship official had smoothed out some edges but apparently it hadn't.

"I'm taking it your morning wasn't the best?", which would be the perfect excuse for you to gift her the small package in your lap were you not too busy with cheering up your slightly annoyed girlfriend.

"God, Manny insists I try to be nice to Mel but she still hates me and I don't know why I bother?", she knew that she couldn't just stop caring about Mel but did feel her attempts were in vain. She tossed an arm around your shoulder as you hugged her, kissing at your cheek. "No matter. Who cares about her. How has your day been? Your legs doing okay?", Abby put her bag away and sat on the bed with a soft grunt.

"I hate squats. Still don't know why I'm still in that class when I'm not good at it...", you sighed and sat down next to her, the package in your hands earning a curious hum from the muscular woman.

"What's that? It smells...", she scrunched up her nose at the faint but familiar scent. You places the small thing in her lap and smiled, gesturing for her to open.

"It's for you...", you grinned at Abby's gentle peeling of the paper, her eyes widening at the two bars of what she knew (by the strong scent) was pine soap.

"Oh, you managed to snatch two of them?!", she held them in each hand with a wide smile that made your heart melt. "I've asking for these for weeks! How did you get them before I did? You're amazing!", such a small thing had made her so happy that she forgot all about how frustrating her morning had been.

"I made them.", you said as if it was nothing.

"YOU MADE THESE?!", Abby's sudden higher-pitch of disbelief made you jump slightly. "I mean, not that you're not talented at DIY stuff but…did you really make these? For me...?", her awkward last question as if she was uncertain the soap tailored to her very specific tastes wasn't for her made you cackled.

"Yeah, I know you love them so...", you shrugged.

Abby had no idea how you could be so relaxed about something that to her seemed impossible to make because this kind of stuff was for people like you with patience and gentle and refined hands, not big soldiers who didn't know their strength like her.

"…shit, how can you...how are you so nice?", Abby put the soaps back in the paper and leaned closer to press her lips to yours in a soft kiss as thanks.

You pulled back with a playful smile, touching at her arm when she tried to go in for another kiss. "Maybe you can use one of them now since you stink.", you covered your mouth, muffling a laugh at your lover raising her arms to sniff at her pits and her shirt.

"Oh, funny, are we?", with a quick movement she stood up and grabbed you, holding you by your legs and shoulders. "How about you help me wash up since you're Miss Always Clean?", she kissed your nose and took a squat for you to fetch the soap and to totally tease you about your earlier complaint.


End file.
